One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Title says it all and more details inside. Me just having fun messing up OP. Don't like genderbents and the world of OP being in the hands of a girl high off of sugar which is never a good thing don't read.
1. I guess you could call it that

**Okay so the title pretty much says it all. I'll think of a better one later. I, okay I can't exactly explain what was going through my head when I making this. I think it was two or something in the morning, I was high off of sugar and Dr. Pepper and whatever I had, I found a really funny comic strip someone did of One Piece but I couldn't read it because it was in kanji and all but I got the general idea of it. This popped into my head so I just went with it. I actually wrote this a while ago but never posted it. Yeah, I pretty much changed a lot of things in here. I gender-bent a few people, well at least one another if I continue writing. I messed with the story plot and pretty much did what the title says. Messed up One Piece. If you don't like it go ahead and tell me. I will say this now FLAME ME IF YOU DARE! I will accept them on this piece. But only this one because this one probably deserves it. I really have no clue what was going through my head with this one, I really don't. If you do like it though and what me to continue or have anything you might want to add, just tell me. I will listen an that is the end of my ridiculously long note.

* * *

**

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 1: I guess you can call it that

"It was kinda heavy when I pulled it up, wonder what's in it?"

"Ooh, I bet it's some really good alcohol! Tossed in the waves of the sea it has got to be good!"

"But why was it floating out in the middle of the ocean?"

The three men stared at the barrel before them. "Who cares, let's crack this baby open!" one said.

"Maybe we should tell Oyaji we found it first and… you aren't listening are you Thatch."

"Alcohol~ 3 Alcohol~ 3"

A man with short messy blond hair kneeled in front of the barrel to open it up and see what was in it and like his friend ignored the other man's words. It couldn't hurt to see what was in it. He was about to touch it when the barrel started to sway back and forth.

"AAAAHHH! IT MOVED IT MOVED!" the one who had first been cheering about the alcohol said stepping back from the still swaying barrel.

"I can see that." The one in front of it said calmly not backing away.

"BARRELS DON'T JUST START MOVING!" the one said to his friend.

The barrel finally stopped moving and the man in front of it was about to open it again when a figure broke out of it.

"AAAH~! THAT WAS A GREAT NAP! I got so dizzy, I thought I was going to barf!" the figure that came out was a small girl. Her hands were raised over her heads suggesting she had broken the barrel lid when she was stretching. Messy black hair covered with a straw hat crowned her face and under her left eye was a small scar. She wore a red vest that revealed part of a well sized chest.

The man in front of the barrel and the one who had said that they should show 'Oyaji' stared at the barrel dumbfounded. The one called Thatch began to cheer.

"It's a girl and she's so cute~3" he said looking at the girl in the barrel. The sounds of their crew could be heard outside the room that they were in.

"Hello there~!" the girl said to the man in front of her. She had one had on the barrel and the other in the air as a hello gesture. The man lifted his hand slightly and muttered a small hi.

"Marco what the hell do you think you're doing so close!" Thatch said pointing a finger at the man as he stood up. The small girl looked up at him with her same large grin.

"Let's get you out of there." Marco said to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and easily lifted the girl up showing that she was wearing a pair of daisy duke style shorts. The girl looked up at him still smiling as he lifted her up and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as she felt her balance tip a bit. "She's so tiny…"

"Don't touch her like that Marco! OI LISTEN TO ME!" Thatch said continuing his rant at the man as he picked up the small girl who was shorter than him by a lot.

"Your head looks like a pineapple." The small girl said pointing at his head. Marco would usually be angry at the comment but stopped from yelling at the girl when he noticed burns covering her arms and legs.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Thatch continued and Marco put the girl on her feet that had sandals on them. The girl swayed a bit obviously from the pain of the burns.

"Uh, I think there are more important things to ask… still ignoring me." The other man in the room said looking at the younger ones in front of him.

"Ignore Thatch," the man called Marco said with a sigh looking at the still smiling girl. "Who are you and what were you doing in the barrel?"

Before the small girl had a chance to answer, the one called Thatch butted in. He pushed Marco's face to the side and winked at the girl. Marco was obviously pissed about the interruption.

"Ignore the serious man. My name's Thatch and what is yours my little cutie? 3" he asked the girl.

"Hello!" the small girl said happily smiling up at him, "my name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"A cute name for a cute girl." Thatch said happily as Luffy continued to smile.

"Okay, so we know who you are, but why were you in that barrel?" the man who had been ignored the whole time came up and looked at the very small girl. Luffy looked up at the tall man and greeted him as well.

"We can figure that out later." Marco said pointing at the girl's burns. "Let's see if we can get her looked at."

"Weren't you the one who asked her first?" Thatch said. Marco just looked at him before turning his attention back towards the girl who was looking at her own injuries.

"Can you walk?" Marco asked. The girl was almost a foot shorter than him.

"No problem." Luffy said happily taking a step. Pain filled her body and she fell. Marco caught her as she fell towards him which made Thatch freak out once again. "Oops."

"I guess that's a no." Marco said with a small chuckle. He was about to pick up the girl but Thatch interrupted. Before Marco knew it, Luffy was being carried by Thatch bridal style. Luffy was laughing at the sudden action and had her hands on his shoulder.

"Ne, is this a pirate ship?" the girl asked the man as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Marco asked the small girl. She was so tiny in the man's arms and Thatch was probably enjoying that a little too much.

"Anything is better than the marines." The girl said happily leaning back so that she could look at the man.

Jozu opened the door and they walked out into the sunlight. Some of the crew had gathered around the door and were surprised to see Thatch carry out the small girl. They stared at Luffy who waved and smiled back.

"Where did she come from?" a large man asked as the three men brought Luffy to the main part of the ship.

"Out of a barrel." Marco said casually stopping and calling for the doctor to take a look at her. Thatch put Luffy down so that the man could treat the burns she had but sat next her and kept her entertained.

"Who are you and why were you in a barrel." The man who Luffy had heard was called Oyaji asked her. Luffy looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and going over that will be boring~." She whined. "OW OW THAT HURTS!" the doctor had poured medicine onto the open wounds and scared the small girl who wasn't expecting it. Ace came over and looked at the girl. He had only been with the crew for a year but he didn't know of any other Ds other than Teach.

"Still answer." The man said looking at the girl who was greeting his sons very happily. She didn't look like much but the doctor seemed to have been concerned about the wounds she had.

"Fine~." The whine was defiantly evident, "The marines attacked and destroyed my island, I escaped and they came after me. A whirlpool sucked me and the ship they had chased me with in so I hid in the barrel and I guess I fell asleep. I'm hungry~!"

Marco sweat dropped. The girl had given the simplest version that could have been thought possible. She wasn't hiding anything; the girl just really didn't like saying things that already happened. She thanked the doctor and looked at her now bandaged legs.

"But why did they destroy your island and go after you?" Ace asked as the girl jumped to her feet.

"No clue and I don't really care." The girl said bluntly but still smiling her go happy grin.

Thought of every single crew member: this girl is a complete and utter idiot.

* * *

Like I said before, this is pretty much crack. Flame me if you like but I had a lot of fun doing this.


	2. Because so many people liked it

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 2: Because so many people liked it

Marco sat across from the small girl. Oyaji had allowed her to stay until he made a decision about what to do with her. Right now they were eating. Apparently all Ds, male or female, were bottomless pits. The girl was eating as fast as Ace and Teach.

"Are you even human?" the man asked as the girl ate yet another hunk of meat. The girl swallowed it and looked at him with a smile.

"So~ cute." Thatch said. He was sitting next to the girl. The straw hat she wore rested on her head. It was worn out and fairly old but the girl seemed to care about it a lot.

* * *

"You don't seem all that worried about your island being destroyed." Ace said after the food was gone.

"Why should I be?" Luffy asked. They were out on the deck and the sun was going to be setting soon.

"Wasn't your family and friends on that island?" Marco asked the girl.

"Nope. I don't have and family, well there's Gee-chan but he's never there and the other kids were scared of me." Luffy said simply with a smile.

"No parents? Did they die in an accident or something?" Thatch asked the little girl. Luffy looked up at him but wasn't smiling.

"No, it was me and only me. I don't have a dad or anything like that." The girl said. After stating it, Luffy smiled again. Marco didn't fail to catch the tone of the girl's voice or the glance that Oyaji gave the girl.

"Even when you were a little kid?" Ace didn't seem to have noticed the tone. The girl nodded.

"You get used to being by yourself." Luffy said as if it was a fact.

"Yet your always smiling." Marco commented.

"Because I know." Luffy said looking at them happily.

"You know what?" Thatch asked.

"Nobody is born alone in this world. Everybody has their nakama out there somewhere. They just have to find them." The girl said. Her eyes were almost shining at the thought of finding hers.

"Eh, I guess that is true." Marco said and the girl laughed.

"Cute laugh-"

"BLOOD RED SUNSET!" the girl jumped onto the railing and threw her fist into the air at the setting sun.

The sun was a bright yellow with a ring fading around and painting the sky red. The clouds were also tainted with the color making them darker at points. Even though the sun was yellow, the sea shone in a red color that made it look like it was actual blood they were sailing on.

Thatch laughed at the girl's enthusiasm for a simple sunset. She could be unpredictable at times. But she didn't take things for granted. Most people would take things like the sun sinking and rising for granted as an everyday thing.

"It's a simple sunset…" one of the regular members said. Luffy heard him.

"But it proves that you're alive." The man was about to say something else but Luffy continued.

"When the sun sets, it means that tomorrow will come and that you lived through yet another day. No matter how shitty it was." Luffy turned around and smiled. She had learned this fact years ago.

* * *

"Luffy-chan." Luffy looked up at the nurses who were smiling at her while she talked to Ace and Marco. Thatch was talking with another person.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight." One said offering a hand to the small girl. The girl looked at her confused.

"You can't sleep out on the deck and you defiantly aren't going into the boy's room. So you can sleep with us." The woman said.

"Oh okay, though I'm used to sleeping in trees." The girl stood up and followed them to a door that connected to the girl's rooms.

"Trees?" Marco questioned sweat dropping while Ace just laughed.

* * *

"Here we go; you can stay in this room." The nurse opened a door and Luffy walked it in. It was spacious with a bed and a dresser. The nurses closed the door and Luffy bounded over to the bed and jumped onto it.

* * *

"Well, Oyaji said you can stay." Marco told the girl at breakfast. Luffy looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Since the marines are after you, you can stay here. It's safer for you and I doubt that there is any other place you can go."

"I know how to protect myself." The girl said with a grumble. Thatch wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed. "I do! I know how to fight and everything like that."

"Okay, but you can still stay on with us if you want. You can take Whitebeard's mark on your back." Marco said with a smile.

The girl looked at him, become a pirate with these guys? Sounds like fun. "Smells like an adventure." The girl said with a grin again.

"Adventure huh?" Ace said looking at the girl who was stealing food from Marco. The man instantly grabbed it but Luffy kept it clenched in her teeth.

* * *

Luffy stared at the mark on her back. The tattoo was a lot more painful to get than she thought it would be. Her clothes would cover the mark so she had also gotten a small one on her shoulder that was like the one Marco had on his chest.

She smiled before putting the red vest she wore back on. Luffy grabbed her straw hat and began to move towards the door. The sounds of canons reached her ears as she made her way to the main deck.

Luffy walked out to see a fleet of marine ships aiming right for them. "That's a lot of ships." Luffy commented as she saw them. There were at least ten and all had their guns aimed at them.

"They're targeting us. Cheeky brats." Oyaji said from his chair. He didn't really care much about them but the marines rarely attacked them.

Luffy walked up to the railing that Ace, Marco and Thatch were standing at. The railing was tall for the fourteen year old and the girl had to stand on her toes to see over it clearly.

The sound of a gun pierced the air and a bullet aimed right for the ship hitting Luffy in the head. The three men weren't exactly sure what happened but before they had a chance to look at the girl, she was standing next to them yelling at the marines.

"DON'T GO RANDOMLY SHOOTING PEOPLE IN THE HEADS YOU BASTARDS THAT SCARED ME!" the girl yelled at the marine ships. Marco looked at the girl with a sweat drop while Ace started to laugh.

"An Akuma no Mi?" Oyaji asked the girl. Luffy turned to him and smiled.

"You, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi when I was really little." The girl said pulling her cheek. "I'm a rubber girl."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ace asked after he had finally stopped laughing.

"You never asked." Luffy said simply before noticing more gunshots were being made as well as some marines jumping over to the ship.

"I guess it's time to show just how strong you are." Marco said as the marines landed on the ship.

Luffy smiled as a marine aimed his gun at her. Luffy stood still and let it hit her. The marine watched in shock as the bullets sunk into the girl's skin before finally shooting back at him. Luffy laughed saying that that wouldn't work on her before ducking as a guy from behind swung a sword at her.

Luffy forced her weight onto her arms and kicked the man in the jaw with her hell earning herself a nice crunch when it broke. A man almost twice her size got in front of the girl. He was carrying an iron mace. Luffy whistled at its size before getting her fists ready to swing at the man.

The girl brought her hands back before finally bringing them forward and ramming the man in the gut before he finally was sent backwards towards other marines. The pirates jumped out of the way of the flying man and looked at Luffy who was smiling happily.

"Luffy behind you!" Ace called. Luffy didn't turn in time as a man stabbed his dagger into the back of the black haired girl's head cutting a hole in her straw hat.

Luffy easily pulled the dagger out and took off her hat revealing the slice that was in it. Luffy turned towards the marine with a glare making the man flinch in fear. Luffy held her hat in her hand and ignored the blood that was streaming down her neck.

"You damaged Boshi." The girl said meaning the hat. The man gulped as the girl drew closer. "Nobody damages Boshi."

The man had jumped back when he had stabbed the girl and was a few feet away from her. Of course with Luffy's powers that didn't make any difference. The girl grabbed the marine's shirt with her left hand and put her hat back on her head and immediately put her hand into a fist.

The sound of the man's skull shattering with contact to the fist echoed throughout the mass of people. They looked at the young girl who looking at her hat once again and ignoring the man that was lying unconscious or dead next to her.

"He damaged Boshi so he got what he deserved." The girl said simply with a small pout. Asshole, how dare he damage her treasure?

It didn't take for long for the rest of the crew to finish up the marines. The one in the head got all those who had fallen and left saying that they would retreat today only. Oyaji let them go because the worst injury was the one Luffy had and the girl seemed fine with it.

"I told you guys I was strong." Luffy said happily as the doctor looked at her head wound.

"You shattered the guy's skull over a straw hat though." Marco said looking at the thing.

"Boshi's my treasure. I'll protect it with my life." Luffy said looking down at it with a smile. "I made a promise with a friend a long time ago and I plan on keeping it."

"I thought you said that you didn't have any friends on the island you came from." Ace said recalling what the girl had told them the day before.

"Shanks is a pirate so he wasn't from the island I came from." Luffy said happily. Marco looked at the girl and then at the hat she was holding with care. She knew Red Haired Shanks, the Red Haired Shanks and as a friend too.

"Luffy-chan, if you want us to, we can fix your hat." One of the nurses said to the girl. Luffy looked up at them with a happy pleading look. The nurse laughed and gently took the hat. Luffy watched them diligently as they sewed the hole in it.

"I'm surprised you don't know how to sew." The woman fixing it said as Luffy watched.

"Whenever Gee-chan did come back to the island he would only teach me how to fight and survive in the world. That's pretty much all I learned when I was growing up." Luffy said taking the fixed hat and thanking the woman happily.

"Sounds like he was training you to be a weapon." Marco commented.

"Pretty much." Luffy said with a laugh.

* * *

I was surprised by how many people actually liked this but it makes me happy. this chapter isn't as Crack like as the first and there is a lot of bouncing around but i hope you guy's like it. I have been having fun writing this one.


	3. Think of better ones later

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 3 Think of better ones later

"What connection do you have with Red Hair?"

Luffy looked up at Whitebeard with her carefree smile. He had asked to talk to her in private. "When I was six he came to the island I lived on. I ended up hanging out with him and the guys for a year and we became friends." She said with a smile. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the girl's hat.

"That hat is one of his trademarks, why did the gaki give it to you?" the man asked earning himself a laugh from the girl.

"Shanks saved my life and taught me what a pirate was like. He gave me Boshi and I promised him that I would leave my island and find him to return it to him. That's why Boshi's my treasure." The girl said happily.

"You like Red Hair?" Whitebeard asked. He hadn't failed to catch how Luffy lit up when she was talking about him.

"Yup, Shanks was the first person to call me his friend and the first person to accept me. I wouldn't join his crew because I wanna prove that I can be a pirate without his help but I still owe him my life." The girl said happily with her trademark smile. Edward Newgate grinned at the girl's answer. She wasn't all that smart, but she had picked up where he had been going with in the conversation.

* * *

"We need to pick a division for you to be in." Thatch said looking at the girl.

"Division?" Luffy questioned. She talked to everyone in the crew but Luffy was seen more with the division commanders than anybody else.

"Yeah, we all run different divisions and have subordinates in each one." Ace said with a smile. "When we get a new member, they go in a division. When a new commander needs to be named, it doesn't matter what division you're in, Oyaji just chooses who it will be."

"Oh, I get it. So it's Mystery Division." Luffy said with a smile. The three commanders did an anime fall at the girl's stupidity.

"Sure but you can be in my division." Thatch said wrapping an arm around the girl and winking at her.

"Eh, no fair Thatch! What makes her able to go into yours?" Ace asked not liking what the man said.

"I found the barrel." Thatch said simply.

"I WANNA BE IN MARCO'S DIVISION!" Luffy said raising her hand in the air.

The two men looked at the girl who was smiling happily. Marco looked at the two of them with a smirk. He won. "WHY MARCO'S!" the two of them asked simultaneously.

"Marco was the first person I saw when I woke up on the ship." Luffy said simply as if it only made sense.

Thatch and Ace moped in defeat. Luffy looked at them confused as to why they were upset. She looked at Marco hoping for an answer at the sudden mood change of her two friends. Marco patted her on the back.

"They're sore losers." He said simply.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said continuing to watch the two until they finally looked up at her. Luffy smiled and Thatch grabbed her into a hug.

"Luffy-chan is too cute~ 3" he said happily. Luffy flailed a bit at the sudden embrace. A tick mark formed on Marco's forehead as he watched the event.

"I smell fire." Luffy said before glancing over at Ace who was smiling at Thatch. "Thatch your hair is on fire."

Thatch stopped hugging Luffy even though his arms were still around her and looked at his hair. Red flames were at the end of it. "GODDAMMIT ACE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the man said quickly extinguishing the flame. Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy.

"Getting Luffy out of the arms of a pedophile." Ace said putting his head on top of the girl's. Luffy looked between the three commanders.

"What's a pedophile?" she asked Marco. Marco shook his head. He was not going to answer that.

"Oi guys, why don't you give Luffy a break?"

The three of them looked up at Haruta and Izou who were looking at them with smiles. Well more of at Luffy who had wiggled out of Ace's grip. "What do you mean?" Thatch asked his hair now saved.

"Luffy, do you have any clothes that aren't baggy? I know you have your shorts but you don't have any descent girl clothes." Haruta asked the girl. Luffy shook her head.

"Do you know how to dress like a girl?" Izou asked. Marco looked at the two commanders. He was getting a very bad feeling.

"There's a difference between dressing like and girl and dressing like a boy?" Luffy asked obviously never having cared about the difference before.

Haruta grabbed Luffy's wrist and started to drag the girl away. "Oi, what are you doing?" Ace asked them. Izou looked back with a smile.

"We're going to make her look like a decent girl." He said before helping Haruta bring him to the men's rooms.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ace said simply. Marco nodded.

"How bad can it be?" Thatch asked. They looked at him and shrugged.

* * *

"How do you put that thing on?" Luffy asked looking at the dress that Haruta was holding up. The woman looked at Luffy shocked.

"You've never worn a dress before?" she asked looking at Luffy. The black haired girl shook her head.

"I never got any and most of the time I was running around so I really never thought much about it." Luffy said as Izou messed with her untamable hair.

"You never got to be a real girl. That's sad. Your grandfather needs to learn that a girl should look nice every now and then." The man said finishing putting the clips he wanted into the girl's hair. "Haruta, help her into the dress, she'll need it."

"Okay, come on Luffy, I'll show you how to put it on." The brunette said leading Luffy over to a place where she could get changed.

* * *

Marco, Ace and Thatch quickly turned towards the door that Haruta and Izou had taken Luffy when it opened. The two of them led out Luffy who was wearing a knee length red summer dress. Her straw hat was around her neck from obvious refusing of going without it and there were clips in her hair. A light touch of makeup was on the girl's face.

Thatch instantly looked away, trying to prevent himself from having a nosebleed. The girl looked cute to say the least and she seemed oblivious to what the impact of the dress actually made on the guy's of the ship.

"I think it fits her perfectly." Izou said looking at his and Haruta's work.

"I think she looks adorable." Haruta commented happily.

"This is really flowy." Luffy said lifting the skirt of the dress a bit.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ace and Marco said stopping the girl from lifting it up anymore.

"She still has a lot to learn about being a girl though…" Izou said sweat dropping as the girl questioned what was wrong with what she just did.

Luffy walked over to Thatch who looked up at the girl with a smile. Luffy smiled back before sitting down eth way she normally did. "Luffy, you can't sit like that." Ace said. The girl was sitting with her legs straight out in front of her.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"There are certain ways you sit when you're wearing a dress." Marco said.

"Boo~ wearing dresses is hard." The girl said sitting criss crossed.

Thatch smiled at the girl before wrapping his arm around her shoulder again. "But you know how to dress like a girl now right?" he asked. Luffy looked at him.

"This is my first time in a dress." Luffy said with a smile. Thatch, Ace and Marco stared at the girl.

"Luffy you have been deprived what it means to be girl." Ace said putting his hands on her shoulders. "What the hell is up with your grandfather?"

"More of who is your grandfather." Marco said.

"A vice admiral in the marines." Luffy said simply.

Yeah, that got all the crew to look at her. Luffy noticed and looked at them with a smile. She didn't understand what was wrong with what she just said.

"A vice admiral?" Marco questioned making sure what he heard was correct. Luffy nodded her head.

"His name is Monkey D. Garp. He's a vice admiral of the marines even though I don't really understand what he does." Luffy said with her usual smile.

"We got Garp the Hero of the Marines granddaughter on our ship…" Thatch commented looking at the girl who was still confused as to whether or not what she had just said was a big deal.

"Oi, does your grandfather know what happened to your island?" Ace asked. The girl looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in six years." The girl said simply. "He might've but I don't know."

"Do you think he'll let you stay a pirate?" Thatch asked. Luffy shrugged again.

"He wanted me to be a great marine and make it to admiral rank and stuff like that but I never wanted to be one. I kept telling him that I wanted to go out to sea but he always trained me to be a marine." The girl said with her smile again.

"So she was trained to be a marine and is now a pirate. Would that be irony or twisted fate?" Marco asked watching the girl who was telling Ace about the training her grandfather put her through. Did she just say she was tossed into a bottomless ravine?

* * *

Okay, i know that it was kinda short but i will make them longer later. I will probably do some jumping around a bit on where they are and all that because I feel like it and yes i did put Luffy in a dress. Even as a guy Luffy looks adorable in dresses. Things will begin to clear up on the whole luffy running away from the marines bit later on. I don't feel like thinking and I might not be able to post anymore chapters for this and other stories today because i am spending my last day of freedom with my sister at the mall. If anybody lives near or knows about the Spotsylvania Towncentre and hears that it blew up or went through any kind of destruction that was me and my sister. Bye Peoples


	4. Kuma Steps In

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 4 Kuma Steps In

After the incident with Luffy telling them about her grandfather, everyone seemed to be a bit more edgy about the girl. Sure she had no problem with it and nothing was wrong with her being a marine's granddaughter, but the fact that it was the Hero of the Marines made them a little more wary. Luffy however saw no difference and continued to go on with crew life like usual.

Izou and Haruta took it upon themselves to teach the girl what it meant to be a girl and would put her in different dresses which Luffy didn't really mind but she tended to wear shorts under them so that she could sit and do things more comfortably. Apparently it wasn't okay for a girl's panties to show.

Marco, Thatch and Ace seemed to be around the girl more than anybody else. It was obvious that they all were trying to get her to be closer to one of them but Luffy remained oblivious. The girl was cute and a certain charm that makes the nurses squeal. She was also known to randomly have a flower. How the girl got them was unknown but she would put them in her hair and hold one in her mouth. If she felt like it, Luffy would also randomly give them to other members.

The hyperactive girl was easy to get along with even if she was out of hand sometimes. Thatch appeared to be her lifeguard. Whenever Luffy fell off the ship, which was almost daily, he was the one to get her. It ticked off Ace and Marco but they were hammers like the girl and could do nothing about it. It was pretty obvious to everyone on the ship that the group of four was pretty much in an all out war with Luffy in the middle; who stayed absolutely oblivious.

Though Thatch was her lifeguard, Ace seemed to be her partner in crime. The two of them were always up to something or another whether it would be stealing food or starting random glitter wars which were questionable on how they got the glitter since it was a pirate ship and usually glitter was on those.

The crewmembers were constantly yelling at the two of them and you always knew when they were up to something because something would break or burn or there were fast footsteps and yelling. Both of them seemed to like interesting, or freaky looking creatures. Ace had a tendency to find ones that were on fire and even though they burned Luffy, the girl loved to play with them. The girl's lack of fear seemed to scare them to no end.

Marco seemed to be the only one who could keep the girl in place. Whenever the girl did something reckless or did something she wasn't supposed to, Marco would lecture her. Mainly it was what caused her to fall overboard and what she did with Ace. While Ace just got a bump on his head for being stupid, Luffy got lectured. The girl said it was unfair but that would start Marco on her even more.

* * *

"Ne, Luffy what are you doing?"

The black haired girl looked up at Ace who sat next to her with a bottle of rum. He handed the girl juice even if she wanted the alcohol. When she was offered some he, Marco and Thatch had clearly said no. Luffy didn't like it but agreed with the juice.

"Watching the sea." Luffy said with a smile sipping the drink and looking at the vast ocean in front of her. The smile on her face never disappeared as the sun began to set. Everything seemed pretty peaceful. The crew was partying and drinks were being served. Luffy began to hum and soon the two of them were joyfully singing Bink's Sake off key.

The song caught the other guys' attention and soon they had the whole ship singing it. Luffy was laughing hard along with everyone else. Her cheeks were red and she was almost out of breath. The girl was having fun.

That however ended with a little visit from a fellow Shishibukai. Bartholomew Kuma, one of the only Shishibukai who actually listened to the marines which was questionable as it was with him being a pirate with a bounty of over two hundred million beris. Oyaji seemed somewhat surprised at the appearance of the man but scoffed it off when the man greeted him with semi respect.

Everyone stayed quiet as the man stood in front of Oyaji with his expressionless face. He then glanced amongst the pirates around him and fell to Luffy who was standing confused as to who he was. The man ignored Oyaji and walked over to the group. Whitebeard narrowed his eyes and questioned the man but was ignored.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" the man asked looking at the girl. Luffy nodded not one hundred percent sure as to what was going on. Kuma kneeled down to the point where he was closer to the girl. Marco got in front of Luffy along with Ace and Thatch.

"What do you want with Luffy?" Marco asked glancing at Oyaji who was griping his bisento, ready to strike if needed.

"Do not interfere Marco the Phoenix." Kuma said in a robotic voice before Luffy walked out in front of them and looked at Kuma with determination.

"What do you want?" the girl asked as if she was the one asking questions not him.

"If you were to go a vacation, where would you go?" the man asked confusing the girl even more. Luffy turned to Marco, Ace and Thatch and pointed at Kuma.

"Is he serious?" she asked trying not to laugh. Their eyes widened as Kuma lifted his hand up to strike Luffy with his ungloved hand.

"I ain't going anywhere teddy bear du-"

The group stared at the whirlwind that was created as Kuma made Luffy vanish from sight. Whitebeard stood up and walked to the man who he stood over. Kuma looked at him unfazed. Luffy was gone, slowly floating to the ground were the petals of the flower she had been wearing in her hair.

"You have nerve doing that to one of my children." Whitebeard said obviously angry. "Where did you send her?" he had full knowledge of Kuma's powers.

"I saved her. She will land on an island in the Clam Belt where she will be safer then travelling on a pirate ship." Kuma said simply.

"What the hell do you mean she'll be safer! What the hell does Luffy have to do with you!" Ace asked getting angry at what happened to Luffy.

"I am not to say but do not look for her." after stating that, Kuma disappeared like he had come. Whitebeard sat back down knowing that at the moment there was nothing he could do.

"What are we going to do?" Marco asked the captain of the ship.

"He said an island in the Calm Belt." Oyaji said calmly thinking thoroughly. "With his powers, Luffy will be flying for three days and then landing on one of them. There are a lot that are in a three day journey."

"But the islands in the Calm Belt are impossible to live on unless you have control over haki or are incredible at surviving. All civilizations that form on those islands wind up destroyed within a decade." Thatch said.

"Only one island has the ability to hold human life." Whitebeard said.

"Don't tell me he sent her to The Woman Isle, Amazon Lily?" Marco said with a sigh.

"Exactly." Whitebeard said and the man nodded to one of his navigators who got ready to find the island.

"Why the hell would he send Luffy there?" Ace asked not exactly sure about what Amazon Lily was.

"The rule of the place says that all women are allowed. They are protected and kept safe on the island. The only male is the prince of the kingdom. He's a Shishibukai and the island is untouchable to males and the government." Marco said simply. "Basically, for a girl it can be the safest place in the world, if they're accepted."

"Accepted?" Ace questioned.

"If they think you're a threat then they throw you out or kill you themselves." Thatch said. "They may be woman, but we all know that they can be damn strong." He gestured to Haruta.

"So he thinks Luffy will be safer there?" Ace said. Marco nodded.

"But why he wants to keep her safe is questionable." Marco said looking at their boss. Whitebeard was deep in thought as well. Why did Kuma want to keep the girl safe and from what?

* * *

Okay here it is and bad Kuma for sending Luffy away... oh, I did that didn't I? Well, i can so hope you like this. People want pairings to happen in this with Luffy and such and I'm having fun with the little triangle thing but if you want, I will make a certain pairing with Luffy or others and then announce the results once I get it enough. It will be a majority vote not my own decision so please tell me. And yes I love glitter fights, they are fun. I warned you about jumping around and such but that is what happened. The pairing doesn't have to be just on the Whitebeard ship. It can ba with any character because I plan on adding more later. Bye for now.


	5. Welcome to Amazon Lily

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 5 Welcome to Amazon Lily

Luffy stared at the sky as she flew through it in this bubble thingy. She was kinda freaked out at to what was going on.

"MARCO~! ACE~! THATCH~! OYAJI~! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I!" the girl yelled into the sky as she flew.

Night and day came and it did once more before Luffy finally fell. She had been asleep when she had collapsed onto the island. The impact woke her up and Luffy sat up and looked around at the thick forest that surrounded her before looking at the paw print crater on the ground.

"Doesn't look like I survived because I'm made out of rubber." She said dusting off her shorts. She didn't have to wear a dress that day. She ran a hand through her hair and noticed the absence of her flower. "I'll have to find another one."

Luffy looked around until she found one that was similar and happily put it in her hair before looking down again. "Now to figure out where I am and where everyone else is… how do I do that?" the girl collapsed on the ground depressed.

"I know! I'll go in a straight line. If this is an island, then I'll find the shore in no time." The black haired girl instantly shot up and began to jog towards what she thought would lead to the coast with a giant boar on her heels.

Luffy was paying so little attention that she ran into a cliff. "That didn't hurt but what is this wall doing here?" the girl asked looking at the print of herself in the cliff. "Guess I'll just have to break my way through." The girl raised her fists and started to pummel the cliff until a large dent was made into the side of the cliff. Luffy collapsed tired.

"Ah, I'm too hungry to break my way through." The girl said before looking at the boar that was freaked out at what Luffy was able to do. Luffy licked her lips before attacking the large animal.

"Ah, this reminds me of when I was in the woods when gee-chan tossed me there and that wasn't something I wanted to remember." The girl said leaning against a tree. The bones of the boar were next to the fire. "Ah, this is a laughing mushroom." The girl said grabbing the mushroom and eating it.

The girl began to laugh and she was happy. "I don't know why but all of a suddenly I'm happy. HAHAHAHA being alone is fun!"

The girl continued eating the different mushrooms. She became angry and sad and all sorts of stuff making the dead boar sweat drop at her lack of attention and total forgetting of her being separated from her nakama.

* * *

"Margaret look at this."

"What is it Aphelandra?" the one named Margaret asked.

"It's the saga of the Mysterious Girl Covered in Mushrooms." Sweetpea said looking at the small girl who was covered in mushrooms. Margaret bent down and picked up a half eaten mushroom.

"This is a Growing Mushroom." The blonde girl said. "It's a poisonous mushroom. Aphelandra can you carry this child to the village."

"Yes Margaret." He very tall brunette said picking up Luffy carefully. "This poor girl."

* * *

"What did you find this time Margaret?" a woman asked as the three warriors brought Luffy to the doctor who told them to pluck the mushrooms off of her.

"The roots are still there." Margaret said looking at Luffy who was still unconscious. The girl didn't look very familiar.

"We'll burn them off." Belladonna said tossing a lit match onto Luffy which set the girl a flame and burnt away the mushroom roots but surprised Margaret.

"You didn't have to be that harsh." Sweetpea said looking at the girl who had lost consciousness after the screams she had emitted from the burning.

"Go and wash her in the stream. We'll figure out who she is after that." The black haired woman said.

* * *

"I guess she isn't a child from the village." Margaret said looking at the girl and washing her chest. "We'll have to put her in a cage until HebiHime-sama gets back and decides what to do with her."

The girl let her eyes trail to Luffy's face who was sleeping peacefully now. She then glanced at Luffy's arm which had the tattoo on it she had gotten from the crew she was part of.

"There's a tattoo on her arm." Margaret said looking at it curiously.

"Ah, there's one on her back too I think. It's the saga of the mysterious tattoo." Sweetpea said flipping the girl over and revealing the full tattoo of the Whitebeard mark.

"What is going nyon?" an elder lady asked walking up to the girls using her blue snake like a cane.

"We found a girl and she isn't from the village." Margaret said looking at Grandma Nyon. "She has a wired tattoo."

Grandma Nyon's eyes widened at the tattoo on the black haired girl's back. "This girl is a pirate." She said staring at it and catching the attention of every person at the creak who were watching.

"From what crew?" Kikyou asked the elder woman looking at the mark herself.

"From a dangerous crew." the woman said. "This girl is a member of the Shurohige Kaizokudan" everyone looked at the woman and then at Luffy. They had heard about the crew.

The Whitebeard Pirates were the best. They were strong and they were men. The leader of the group was deemed the World's Strongest Man. This girl was part of that crew?

"Sh-she doesn't even look like she's that strong, yet she's part of a man's crew such as his." Kikyou said looking at the girl. "Put this child in a cell now."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the cell. Luffy was finally awake after three days straight of sleeping. The girl stretched and yawned before looking around.

"Where am I and what happened?" the girl asked looking around. She stood up and looked at her feet. "I got blasted away and then I ate and…"

"It's saying something." A girl said as Luffy continued to talk put her hand on her head.

"Ah where's Boshi?" Luffy said before noticing it on Sweetpea's head. The girl stretched her arm and grabbed it before putting in on her head as the Kuja warriors freaked out at the stretching.

"She stretched…" someone said as Luffy looked down.

"Where are my clothes?" the girl asked just now realizing that she was naked and only covered in bandages.

"SLOW!" the warriors yelled.

"There over there." Margaret said pointing to a small pile on the floor. Luffy thanked and began to put them on. "You old ones were really beat up so we made you some new ones."

Luffy looked down at the shirt she was wearing depressed. The pants were fine but the shirt was covered in frills and flowers. She could handle the dresses Izou and Haruta put her in because they were simple but this was too much.

"We put on some frills and flowers to make it look girlier." Margaret said with a smile.

"I'M A PIRATE GODDAMMIT!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

Hahaha I had fun with this one. I might have gotten some of the Kuja Pirate's names wrong but I think I did pretty well. Would have updated yesterday but had like five math papers to do. I got behind because of a Government paper I had to write that was three pages long and I only had two days to do it. I am a sophomore in High school and I have to do this sort of stuff. I have also had a lot of sugar today so I am all good. hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Enter the Snake Prince

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 6 Enter the Snake Prince

Luffy stared at the man in front of her with little interest but a lot of curiosity and wandering as to why he was the only guy on the island. The man had gotten her out of having to deal with a bunch of arrows in her body and she was thankful for that but why had he called her to his private room?

She was sitting on the ground while he was on the bed sitting on the giant snake thing that followed him everywhere from what the girl could tell. The man had said that his name was Boa Hancock, Prince of Amazon Lily and that Luffy was to refer to him as Hebi Ojou-sama.

"Oi, snake-guy, when can I leave?" Luffy asked and the man looked up from the glass of wine one of his servants had poured him.

"Why do you wish to leave pirate?" the man asked the girl who seemed to be rather fidgety.

"I need to get back to my nakama and continue to go on adventures with the, and I don't want to stay here. They're probably worried about me." Luffy said standing up and looking at the man with a determined look.

"Why not stay here?" Hancock offered looking at the girl with a smile. "Men are evil creatures and the only good one is me. I am the best man that there is around and I will make sure that all women have protection from them. Travelling around with a group of them is not good."

"But there are girls on the ship and I also like the guys in the crew. They're funny and nice and…" Luffy was stopped when Hancock put his hand up and looked at the girl with dislike.

"Only women that I like may stay and you are becoming one I dislike, I suggest you stop and you are to refer to me respectfully and listen to what I say." The man said brushing a lock of his shoulder length black hair behind his ear and making the girls in the room squeal.

"Why?" Luffy asked not sure why she had to listen to what this man was saying. She rarely even listened to the orders that Oyaji gave her until Marco lectured her about it.

"Because I am beautiful." Hancock said winking at the girl but Luffy was unaffected and absolutely oblivious to it.

"Are you an idiot? That doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Luffy said looking at the man not sure what to do next. Hancock however did and wasted no time in putting his hands in the shape of a heart and pointing them in Luffy's direction.

"Mero Mero Beam!" the man said and pink hearts came out at Luffy who became a little frantic at what was happening. The man's sisters snickered at what was going to become of the girl. Which ended up being nothing as Luffy was standing in front of them utterly confused.

Hancock tried it again and once again nothing happened which confused all of them and the four of them tipped their heads to the side in utter confusion. "This is impossible." Sandersonia said looking at Luffy with shock.

"Her fear of death must be what prevented Ani-sama's attack from working." Marigold said looking at Luffy as well in shock. "Weak and pathetic but lucky as well."

"Tie her up and put her in the pits. I want to see what she can do." Hancock said forcing Luffy into steel snakes and dragging her away though the girl put up little resistance as she was still confused as to what the man had been trying to do.

* * *

"So, am I going to have to do something else now?" Luffy asked as she was put in front of every member of the island and all were cheering on a fight that she guessed was going to happen.

"You are going to fight to prove that you have the right to be part of this island." Hancock said looking at the girl with a grin. He wanted her on this island and why exactly was uncertain. Sure he could just say that she was allowed on but there was the problem with her already being a pirate for another crew.

"I don't want to be part of this island. I already have a crew I'm part of and can I please go? I'm glad that the frills and stuff aren't on my shirt anymore but I really want to go." Luffy said looking around for an exit. The denying of Hancock broke the man's heart for he knew not of a girl who couldn't fall for him.

"Bacura, please test this girl!" the black haired man said and a large panther, three times Luffy's height appeared behind the girl and growled at her hungrily. Luffy looked at him in a similar fashion and licked her lips since once again she was hungry.

"Can I eat it?" Luffy asked and the three siblings stared at the girl in shock for they hadn't expected someone so small to sound so wild and like a boy.

"NO YOU FIGHT HIM!" Sandersonia said looking at the girl in disgust at her ill manners.

"I thought that snake-dude was the only guy?" Luffy asked ignoring the stalking animal even more confused though she tried to think about it. "All this thinking is going to get me sick."

"HUMAN!" Marigold said looking at the red face of the girl who seemed to be thinking and failing epically at it while Bacura continued to watch his prey before he jumped her.

Bacura never actually touched Luffy however for the girl had swung her fist out and by more of instinct and reflex from living in a large forest with large animals, struck the animal in the jaw breaking it and a few teeth before it spiraled into the stands and shocked the women in it. Everyone stared in shock at the girl who simply rubbed her hand on her pants and looked at them wondering if someone else was going to fight her or if she could eat the animal now. She was really hungry.

"She didn't even use haki." A woman said glancing at the cat and then at the small girl.

"She doesn't even look like much." another said and many agreed.

"This shows how powerful a Whitebeard pirate is." A third said but all people glanced at their prince who was watching Luffy in interest.

"Can I go now?" Luffy asked not thinking much about what she had just done.

"How about becoming my bride?" Hancock asked and all the girls looked at Luffy and their leader in shock. Said girl however was utterly confused at what was said.

* * *

HAHA i meant to make this long but I guess that didn't work and a male Hancock is hard to write about. I had fun messing with it though and LOL bride. I think that that would happen more kitty wanting to be eaten by luffy and all her luffyness and yes I have had sugar.


	7. Why?

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 7 Why?

Marco stared at the island that was coming into view. Ace and Thatch were standing next to him and the only thing going through their heads was to save Luffy and all of the crew could tell that as well. None of them bothered talking to the men about the fact that they weren't allowed onto the island.

Oyaji seemed to let them go because he knew very well that he couldn't stop them. He was thanking the fact that he had gotten seastone attached to the bottom of the Moby Dick now even if he had never had a reason for it before.

He pretty much figured what was going to happen as soon as they were in sight of the island. The women would order them to leave or call the head. If they can't get in then Ace, Marco and Thatch will probably just invade it and get Luffy out of the place though the girl would have to explain some things like how she was intertwined with Kuma.

The girl seemed to have been confused as to whom he was but the man never failed to catch the small traces of her hiding something. The fact that her island was destroyed and her biological parents being unknown and her seemed not liking of them was evident enough. The girl was a large mystery that seemed to become pieced together even if more pieces were being added.

"Who are you?" a woman asked the group but quickly recognized the symbol of the Whitebeard flag and instantly called for the head.

When the man came out, he stared at the pirates in disgust and waited for the large man who was the captain to speak. Whitebeard didn't talk at first but just stared at the man who didn't seem surprised at his appearance there meaning Luffy was most defiantly on the island to their knowledge.

"One of my children came to this island, we are here to get her." the man said and Hancock scoffed him off which seemed to piss off some of the crew.

"I have no intention of returning her to you. Luffy is going to be my bride." The black haired man said flipping back his hair. Luckily for them, the nurses had been told to stay inside and Haruta was looking away, not wanting to get caught.

"LIKE HELL!"

Hancock turned around to see Luffy standing with her arms crossed and a frown clearly on her small childish face. The girl walked pass the man and waved happily at her crew from up on the gate where they were standing. The crew waved back as the girl prepared to jump down but was stopped when Hancock grabbed her shoulder.

"Why do you wish to leave me?" the man asked and Luffy just stared at him. "Girls would kill to have the place of my bride yet here you are denying it."

"I don't care what you say. I have no reason to stay on this island and like hell I'm going to be your bride, whatever that is." Luffy said getting out of the man's grip. Hancock stared in Luffy in shock as to the fact that she didn't know what a bride was yet she was denying it.

"A bride is what they call the girl who is going to marry the groom, or the guy." Hancock said hoping that that would clear things up.

"Marry?" Luffy asked before freezing at realization at what she had denied. "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO MARRY A JERK LIKE YOU!"

Once again Hancock's heart broke but this time it wasn't out of anger but a misunderstanding. "We must prepare it right away." The man said and the girls nodded before rushing off to prepare the wedding. "Luffy we will have a- WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE!"

"That guy is weird." Luffy said to Marco and Thatch who were laughing while Ace was laughing at the prince dude who was yelling at them to bring Luffy back.

"You have no right to hold her against her will." Oyaji said to the man who stared at him furiously. Marco ordered some of the weaker willed of the crew back knowing instantly what the man was about to do.

Some didn't get back in time and Luffy looked at the men around her who began to faint. The girl had no clue what was going on and Marco decided that he would have to explain later.

"Showing your haki like that." Oyaji said not affected by the King's Disposition that was sent onto the ship. Ace, Marco and Thatch felt it coming but were unaffected and Luffy seemed not to understand what was going on at all. "You have a lot of guts."

"I am furious as to what you are doing. No one takes a girl away from me." Hancock said preparing her hands and deciding to shoot them at the three men around Luffy. The girl noticed this and got in front of them so that the beam hit her.

"Luffy!" Ace called but noticed that it was ineffective on the girl. Luffy glared at the man who was shocked at the fact that the black haired girl protected them.

"Don't get them involved when it's not their fight!" Luffy said angrily and Hancock flinched at the defiance.

"What the hell, how did that not affect her?" Thatch asked knowing what the man's powers were though Marco just shrugged not knowing himself.

"Wait what do this guy's powers do?" Ace asked them not knowing himself.

"They turn you to stone." Marco said simply and he and Luffy looked at the man shocked.

"I almost got turned to stone twice." Luffy said laughing a bit. "I could've died easily."

"That isn't a laughing matter." Ace said sweat dropping at the girl's half assed reaction.

"You lose." Thatch told the still furious man as the person in charge of steering the ship began to turn them around so that they could leave. The man looked at them furiously but knew that at that moment that there was nothing that could be done.

* * *

"That place was scary." Luffy said as they exited the Calm Belt and were now back in the second half of the Grandline.

"You were surrounded by a bunch of girls though." Ace said confused as to how that could be scary.

"They put fucking frills on my clothes and then they were dragging me around seeing what type of dresses I would look good in. I don't mind the ones Haruta and Izou put me in because they're simple but these weren't." the girl said remembering what had happened.

"Okay, okay, we understand." Marco said to the small girl who began to laugh. "But why did Kuma send you there?"

"I don't know, I never met that guy before." Luffy said.

"He said something about it being safer for you on that island." Thatch said and the crew turned their attention to Luffy who just frowned.

"I don't know who he is and I have nothing to do with him." Luffy said again and even though it sounded strong and believable, the men were still curious.

"Does this have something to do with your island being destroyed in a Buster Call?" Oyaji asked and the girl looked up at him.

"Buster Call?" she asked.

"What happened to your island was most likely a Buster Call or something that is used when they want to get rid of an island." Marco said and the girl nodded understanding what it was, somewhat.

"The government calls it when they want to blow stuff up." Ace said in simpler terms that the girl understood better.

"I said that I don't know why they destroyed my island." Luffy said standing up and walking in the direction of her room. "They just did."

"She doesn't want to tell us something." Marco said watching the girl go. Everyone knew that the man was right but they couldn't force it out of the girl.

* * *

Luffy slid down the door of her room and covered her face. She couldn't tell them, she wouldn't tell them anything. She was going to hide it, even if it meant lying to them. Even if it meant lying to the first people she could call a family.

* * *

Again short and yes I know that I kinda BSed the part with Amazon Lily and all but I had to get on with the story. The mystery of Luffy is coming together and she didn't know what a bride was. I have everything played out in my head on what is going down and everything with Luffy so please be patient until I write it up. And yes I do know that Luffy sucks at lying in the main story but Luffy is also a guy and not a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and all this other stuff that I messed up on.


	8. Not Him

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 8 Not Him

Nobody made a sound as the man stared at their boss with no fear and wanting answers. They stayed silent and only every now and then glanced at the ship behind them that held marines that were just as nervous as them. The visitor once again opened his mouth and spoke.

"Where is she?" the man asked and once again Oyaji stayed silent as Monkey D. Garp, vice-admiral and Hero of the Marines questioned where Luffy was.

Ace prayed that the girl didn't walk out of her room and onto this scene. Getting the girl back from Amazon Lily was one thing but having to get her away from Garp the Fist was another. He glanced at the door that Luffy would emerge from and noticed the girl glancing out at the deck.

Luffy caught sight of Ace and noticed his gesture for her to get down. Luffy did so and waited before she was allowed on deck again. She had spotted Garp and she really didn't want to be caught by her grandfather at a time like this, not after she had finally found this place. She hoped he didn't say anything that would make them suspicious about her, not that she really cared and everything, but she didn't want to accept it herself.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Garp asked again before glancing through the crowds of pirates before glancing at a door that he had caught one of them gesturing to. The man narrowed his eyes and turned towards it.

Nobody could make a move to stop the man for Garp was already in front of the door and opening it when they realized what he had spotted. Luffy fell backwards as Garp opened the door and looked up at her grandfather with a small smile.

"Hi gee-chan." The girl said and Garp smiled at his granddaughter before picking her up and placing her in front of him. The crew held their breath to see what the man was going to do, so far it seemed fine.

"Luffy," the man began and none failed to catch Luffy's flinch at her name being said by the man. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TRAVELLING WITH A BUNCH OF PIRATE!"

Luffy was in a state of shock for a second after the man yelled but quickly recovered and glared up at her grandfather. "The island got blown up." She said and the group stared at her, some shocked that the girl yelled at the man.

"Who said you could talk back to your grandfather like that!" the man yelled ramming his fist into Luffy's head.

"OUCH I'M SORRY!" the girl said going into the fetal position and covering her head.

"She doesn't even try to fight against him." Thatch said watching the two of them.

"She has absolute fear of the man." Marco said as Garp picked Luffy up by her shirt and began to move towards his ship.

"AH~ no gee-chan I don't want to go back to the headquarters! That place is scary!" the girl said flailing a bit and the pirates on the ship instantly snapped into attention when they noticed what Luffy was talking about.

"Where do you think you're bringing Luffy?" Ace asked stepping in front of the man and glaring at him.

"That is none of your business." Garp said before glancing at Luffy who was stiff trying to get out of his grip, her back turned to him.

Garp looked at the girl before pushing the shirt one her back all the way up, revealing the mark on her back. Garp through Luffy onto the deck and stared at the girl. "Where the hell did you get that mark?" the man asked and Luffy instantly got to her feet and into a fighting position.

"I'm part of this crew." she said raising her fist. "OF course I have the mark."

Garp sighed and looked at Luffy and then at the man who had accepted her as one of his children. She could be fine on this ship. "I trained you to be a strong marine!" Garp said and a tick mark grew on Luffy's forehead.

"You know very well that I never wanted that!" Luffy said and Garp just got angrier.

"It's all because of that damn Red-Hair's influence on you." The man said.

"Sh-don't insult Shanks!" Luffy said instantly and Garp backed up at the girl's tone but also became furious at the defiance.

"How dare you talk to your grandfather like that!" the man said once again punching Luffy and sending the girl sprawling out onto the floor.

"OUCH!" the girl screamed and the crew sighed and let it go.

* * *

"I heard that Kuma came here." The man said after Oyaji said that he could stay for a limited time for his own reasons.

"Why?" Whitebeard said and Garp glanced up at pirate before sighing and glancing at Luffy who was talking to three of the commanders.

"How much do you know about Luffy?" he asked not looking at the man and continuing to watching the smiling girl.

"What do you mean?" Whitebeard asked and Garp turned to him with a small sigh.

"If I were to tell you that there was such thing as someone who was born with no right to existence, even if they them self is alive, would you understand?" the man asked and Whitebeard glanced at Luffy who was still smiling happily.

"What gives her no right to live?" Whitebeard asked not taking his eyes off of the girl even though Garp was watching him now.

"Roger told you what it was, right?" Garp asked and Whitebeard turned his attention to the man.

"She is…"

"They fear her and wish to eradicate her existence."

"You want me to take her there?"

"Only if you think it is right. In blood, and in destiny, she is this world's greatest threat."

"Is that why you sent Kuma?"

"Luffy is still family to me."

* * *

"Well, I only came here to see you so I'm out of here. I'll tell them that I couldn't capture you since you're my granddaughter." Garp said as he was about to leave.

"Okay bye." Luffy said instantly.

"THAT WAS TOO FAST!" Garp said punching Luffy in the face once again. "At least say it with more feeling, I'm your grandpa that you haven't seen in a long time."

"Why? All you've done is hit me since you got here!" Luffy yelled and Garp hit her again.

"I still want to be loved by my granddaughter." Garp said.

"You have a very interesting grandfather." Marco said as the marine ship disappeared from sight.

"I don't want to meet him again." Luffy said sighing in relief that the man was gone.

"Don't like him?" Ace questioned and Luffy glared at him.

"All he does is hit and yell at me, ever since I was a kid he only did that." Luffy said holding her head where she still had small bumps.

"Haha you seem to have it tough." Thatch said and Luffy gave him a glare/pout that the man couldn't help but find cute.

Thatch was about to hug the girl when Ace put his foot in the man's face and Marco glared at him. Luffy cheered on the fight that began though the rest just sighed at how childish they were. Luffy began to laugh and soon everyone was in it as the three men continued the war over the oblivious girl.

* * *

Ah I love writing about Garp. he is so funny and a very violent grandfather but you can't help but like him. okay that might just be my opinion but everything is coming together i think. the conversation is a talk back and forth between Garp and Whitebeard for those of you who might be confused about that. Hope you liked.


	9. My Father

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 9 My Father

Luffy looked at Oyaji and the man watched her as well. Once again she had been called in to talk to the captain in private but this time, Luffy seemed to want to answer his questions less than before.

"Your grandfather told me something and I want you to clear it up." The man said taking a chug of his booze before glancing at the smaller girl.

"What?" Luffy asked, maybe just a bit nervous as to what it was that the man had said.

"What did he mean when he said that you were the world's greatest threat in blood and destiny?" the man asked and Luffy froze, much to what he expected to be done.

"I don't know." Luffy said not looking up and Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at the girl before glancing at her hands which were tightly clenched.

"The truth." Whitebeard said and Luffy flinched. "Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that!" Luffy said looking up and the man looked at her steadily. "I just don't want to accept it."

"What don't you want to accept?" Oyaji asked and Luffy brought her knees up to her chest.

"My blood." Luffy said looking at the ground as her captain said nothing. "The daughter of the Pirate King, the niece of the most wanted man in the world and the granddaughter of the Hero of the Marines. I have the most cursed blood in the world."

"A father isn't a child."

Luffy looked up at the man who smiled at the girl before placing his hand on her head. "Blood that runs through your veins is yours alone, you don't have to worry about it." the man said and a smile grew on Luffy's face, showing the true side of the girl.

* * *

"MARCO, ACE, THATCH!"

The three men looked around at the sound of Luffy's voice but they couldn't see the girl. Something hit them all in the back and the three of them, plus a hyper active Luffy went flying into a railing. The three of them sat up and looked at the girl who was laughing happily.

"What the hell Luffy?" Ace asked as the girl shoved a piece of paper in his face and smiled.

"A wanted poster?" Thatch asked looking at it before recognizing the girl on the cover of it.

"I'M WANTED!" Luffy said happily.

"Two hundred million beris?" Marco questioned looking at the amount and then at the small girl who was very happy about it.

"That's a lot for a first bounty." Thatch said looking from the smiling from on the poster to the one in front of him. "A little too high if you ask me."

"Maybe Luffy did stuff before coming here." Ace said and the two men raised an eyebrow before glancing at the girl. "Well, her island was destroyed and she was the only survivor."

"True, they might want to pin her down because of that." Marco said before glancing at the girl who was happily showing everyone her bounty. "I think Luffy's taking this as a good thing however."

"Ah let her go. Luffy is just having fun." Thatch said laughing slightly as the girl showed Oyaji who congratulated her on the bounty.

"Yeah, but this means we have to worry about bounty hunters coming after her." Marco said and all three men watched the small girl who was still laughing happily.

* * *

"Luffy, Ace, what was it again?" Marco asked the two of them and the two troublemakers smiled innocently.

"We promise not to set anything on fire, eat and run unless necessary and not to pick a fight with every delinquent in town unless they attack first." The two of them said simultaneously.

"And?" Marco asked narrowing his eyes.

"We won't start another street war between two gangs just to watch the fight." They said and Marco shooed them off knowing very well that it was going to be headache later on.

"Thatch you are not going with them." Marco said as the pompous hairdo man tried to sneak pass him.

"Oh come on~!" the man said and Marco put on a 'don't give a shit' look which Thatch up.

"I'm going to go to a restaurant, wanna come?" Ace asked and Luffy smiled but something caught the girl's eye and she ran off leaving Ace questioning what she had seen. "Guess she'll get food later."

* * *

Luffy wandered through the crowd and jumped up every now and then to see if she could find it again. She had seen it around the main area and she really wanted to know if it was real. Did someone really have green hair?

Luffy wasn't paying attention and accidentally rammed into someone, falling backwards and losing her hat. "Sorry about that." Luffy said picking up the old straw hat and putting it on her head before accepting the hand that reached for her.

Luffy looked up at the man who stood almost a half foot taller than her and smiled, instantly noticing the green hair. "Ah, I found you!" Luffy said pointing to the man's head. "My name's Luffy, mister you have really cool hair."

"…" the man looked at the small girl, his hand resting on three swords that were placed at his right side. "Monkey D. Luffy?" the man asked and Luffy looked at the man with a nod.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Luffy asked and the man drew one of his swords.

"No offense, but I'm pretty hungry right now. Your bounty is mine." The man said before rushing forward and swinging at the girl in front of him.

Luffy quickly backed away and began to dodge the swings that were made before noticing that the man had drawn out his to others and continued to attack her. Luffy never lost her balance but she was being pushed back, farther away from the city and deeper into the woods that surrounded it.

"Wait a minute, what's going on!" Luffy asked as she ducked behind a tree that was easily cut by the swordsman.

"I'm a bounty hunter and you're a pirate." The man said as he continued to attack the small girl. "My name is Roronoa Zoro."

"Okay but why me?" Luffy asked jumping into a tree and watching the man curiously from the high branch.

"You're the first person I found with a bounty that I recognized though it is pretty high for just meal money." Zoro said sending a strike up to the branch, surprising the girl and inevitably sending her to the ground.

Luffy looked up as the man brought one sword to her throat and he looked into the girl's brown eyes. Luffy stared at the green haired man's green ones and a small smile came onto her lips, shocking the man.

"Not going to kill me?" Luffy asked and Zoro flinched at her words before moving the sword away and sheathing it.

"You didn't fight back." Zoro said and helped the girl up once more. "I won't accept this as a win because you only dodged."

"Okay but isn't the exit the other way?" Luffy asked pointing in the opposite direction that the swordsman was going.

"No, it's this way." The man said trying to regain his dignity.

"Maybe it's this way." Luffy said pointing to another direction.

"Don't make this even more confusing!" Zoro said not sure which way was which now.

"I think we're lost." Luffy said and Zoro cursed at this before glancing at the girl who was now laughing at their misfortune though he didn't find it funny.

"Shit." He said and Luffy continued to laugh.

* * *

ZORO ENTERS! Yes the truth behind Luffy is also revealed and I know that that might not make sense so ask me if you are confused but it makes sense in my head. Hope you guys liked and I'm pressed for time so BYE BYE!


	10. Lost Boys… err Boy and Girl

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 10 Lost Boys… err Boy and Girl

"AH~ ACE MARCO THATCH WHERE ARE YOU~!" Luffy yelled at the sky that now showed millions of stars.

"Would you quite complaining?" Zoro asked annoyed at the younger girl's annoying voice. Luffy turned to the man angrily.

"This is all your fault anyway." Luffy said pissed at the man who sat by the fire that they had created.

"How so?" Zoro asked as Luffy sat across from him.

"You're the one who started to attack me." Luffy pointed out and Zoro flinched knowing he couldn't beat that.

"Y-you're the one who was an easy target."Zoro said.

"You still attacked me first."

"You're too open."

"Your hair was really cool!"

"Don't bring my hair into this!"

"Then quite talking about it!"

"You're the one who started talking about it!"

"You attacked me first!"

"How did we get back to this!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

Zoro was about to say something else but decided that it would be a waste of time and energy for the girl in front of him surely wouldn't be able to get anything across. The man looked up at the girl and for the first time noticed that she was quite young, barely a teenager even.

"How did you get stuck being a pirate?" Zoro asked and Luffy looked up at him.

"When I was little, a pirate saved me even when I wanted to die. He left me with the dream of the sea. Not too long ago my island was destroyed and another group of pirates saved me. They accepted me and I stayed with them." Luffy said with a smile and Zoro looked at her childish face.

"When you were little, how did that pirate save you?" he asked and a smile grew on Luffy's face as she remembered what happened that day.

_*Flashback*_

_A small girl around the age of six or seven walked out of a small one roomed house with a wicker basket in hand. The girl climbed under the fence that surrounded the house and ran down the trail that led to the village below._

_The girl happily hummed and laughed as she walked through the adults who smiled and welcomed her as she went shopping. The girl walked up to the fish monger who greeted the girl and handed her, her fish. Luffy paid for it and decided to go to the boardwalk._

_The black haired girl skipped across the wooden planks that had been polished recently and hummed a song that she had heard before. The never noticed the figures that were behind her till the impact of a shovel spade against her head came.

* * *

_

_Luffy woke up as she was being dragged by the arm somewhere by a kid who was slightly older than her. Luffy instantly woke up and began to struggle. The wound to her head made her dizzy however and all it did was tell the kids that she was awake and ready to fight._

_"Hold her tighter, she bites too." One boy said as another grabbed Luffy and held her to a wooden cross that was placed in a field like a grave._

_"Let me go you assholes!" Luffy screamed as she was forced against, ten kids surrounded her._

_"Like hell demon girl!" the one in charge said getting into Luffy's face._

_Even though he arms were pinned, Luffy still had her legs and effectively kicked the boy in the stomach sending him backwards. This got the boys pissed and one hit Luffy with the shovel again but this only made the younger girl even more pissed._

_"Get it done with!" the one in charge said standing up but clutching his stomach as two boys, the ones who weren't holding the girl, unclenched the girl's fists._

_The girls that were in the group of tormenters screamed as the boys nailed Luffy's hands to the cross. Even though there were four girls, Luffy's screams overpowered theirs. The shock and pain ran through the small girl's body as her hands were nailed to the cross and blood spilled out of the wounds and onto the grass._

_When they were done, the four boys backed up and the one in charge walked up to the girl who wasn't looking at him and panting heavily. Luffy was beat right now and had no strength left to fight. The final boy handed the leader the oversized gun that he carried before backing away._

_The leader, a red headed boy put the gun under the small girl's chin and lifted Luffy's face up to face him. A victorious grin covered his face and Luffy looked at him with disgust but did not fail to catch one of the girls run off._

_"I'm going to let you in on something." The leader said catching Luffy's attention. "We're doing this for your own good. We have it figured out; you were either abandoned or killed your parents which mean that you're a demon either way. Sending you to Hell will be for your own good. You should be thanking us."

* * *

_

_The small girl, a blonde haired girl that ran from the torture caught her breath and looked around, praying to find an adult. None from the village were in sight and tears began to fill her eyes. She thought that they were just going to tie her up and throw tomatoes at Luffy, not nail her to a cross and shoot her in the head. The girl looked around and noticed a small group of adults and prayed that they would help her. _

_"MISTER!" the girl said grabbing one of the men's pants leg and looking up at him. "Please, they're going to kill her! I thought that they were just going to scare her, but they are going to kill her!"_

_The man knelt down and looked at the scared girl seriously. "Going to kill who and where?" he asked and the girl pointed to a path that led to a hill._

_"The nailed her to a cross and plan on shoot her head. Her name is Gol D. Luffy." The girl said and the red headed man's eyes widened before he stood up and instantly walked in the direction that the girl pointed, his crew following him.

* * *

_

_"Say good bye demon girl!" the leader said pointing the gun to Luffy's forehead and his finger on the trigger._

_A scared feeling came over Luffy as she saw this but it died down and was replaced by a smile. She was going to die and that was that. _

_The sound of a gun shooting filled the air and the kids screamed and the girls ran as a small group of adults came into the clearing, a small girl right behind them. Luffy painfully looked at them and noticed that one had a gun in his hand._

_She then looked at the leader of the group and saw him holding a cut on his hand and the gun on the ground, no smoke emitted from it. She had somehow survived. The boys looked at the man in front and ran away; abandoning the girl they had planned on killing. The girl who had told the adults was gone as well._

_The red headed man walked up to the girl who was still attached to the cross in a very painful way as knelt in front of her. He smiled at the girl who was looking at him confused before the man gently moved his hand to her hand. Luffy winced at the man's touch and the man instantly moved back before facing the girl._

_"This is going to hurt but I want you to deal with it for now." He said and Luffy nodded as the man was able to grip the blood covered nail and yanked it out._

_A scream emitted from Luffy as the pain ripped through her again and the red head pulled out the other nail. He apologized as the small girl fell forward, barely conscious and clearly in pain from not only her hands but also the blows to her head. The man caught the girl and brought her over to the group and ordered the doctor to look at the now sleeping girl.

* * *

_

_When Luffy woke up she was in an unfamiliar room and her head pounded while pain came to her hands. The girl sat up slowly and tried not to touch anything to her bandaged hands and looked around, still not recognizing anything. She noticed that the room she in was bobbing slightly as if she was on the ocean._

_Luffy stood up but swayed slightly as blood rushed to her head and the room span as she moved to the window. Luffy looked at the window that was a few feet above her and then noticed the chair that was next to the bed she had been asleep in. The girl easily moved the large thing under the window and climbed onto it._

_Luffy's eyes opened in amazement as she noticed that she was indeed on the ocean. Not only that but it appeared that she was on a boat or a ship that was really big. The girl was so entranced by the scenery of the sun sinking on waves of the ocean that she didn't notice the door behind her open and a man walk up behind her._

_Luffy yelped a bit as a man grabbed her and turned her to face him. The man chuckled and Luffy recognized him as the red haired man who had saved her from the boys on the hill. The girl clinched her hands onto his shirt but yelped as pain ran through them and shook them slightly._

_"You shouldn't use them too much." the red haired man said as he walked out of the room with Luffy on his hip._

_The man opened a door and walked out onto what appeared to be a deck that was full of men who were partying. "The princess is awake!" the man said catching the attention of every single man on deck._

_"Hey, she is!" one said and a small group surrounded their captain and looked at the girl who was watching them surprised and curious at the same time._

_"Ha ha, let her get this all in." captain of the Red Haired Pirates, Red Haired Shanks said as he smiled at the small girl. "The name's Shanks, the girl who helped you said that you were Luffy right?"_

_Luffy looked at him and nodded. "Yup I'm Luffy. Gol D. Luffy." The girl said with a smile and the men around her couldn't help but smile as well. "Thanks for helping me."_

_"No problem kid." Shanks said placing her on the deck and smiling at her. "But why did they want to kill you?"_

_"I don't have any parents so they thought that I either killed them or was abandoned by them." Luffy said with a smile._

_"What really happened to them?" Ben Beckman asked and the girl shrugged._

_"I've never had any so I don't know." The girl said and Shanks laughed._

_"Then they have no right to kill you for it right?" he asked and Luffy looked at him surprised before laughing herself._

_"Right!" the girl said and she joined in on the fun._

_*End*_

"After that, Shanks and the guys stayed for a year and I had a lot of fun. They were pirates though so they had to leave eventually." Luffy said with a smile. "I want to see him again though."

"Damn you had it rough." Zoro said taken aback by the whole story though the girl seemed to take it in stride.

"Yeah but it already happened and after I started hanging out with Shanks the kids never bugged me again." Luffy said smiling at him before looking up and then around. "I totally forgot that we were lost in the woods."

"We just have to find our way out tomorrow." Zoro said turning his back to the girl and lying down.

"Marco and the others are probably worried." Luffy said but she became too tired to care and fell asleep. _

* * *

_I wrote about Luffy's past a bit and that isn't how I really thought Luffy met Shanks but it came to my mind when I was writing this and yes I know that it is a bit morbid but okay. I figured that Luffy would go with her real surname when she was a kid because Ace did too. Gol D. Luffy doesn't sound all that good but I don't really care. Hope you liked^^


	11. His Name is Zoro

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 11 His Name is Zoro

"Oi come one wake up."

"Luffy wake up already."

"Geez, wake up!"

"Fine no breakfast."

"NO MARCO I WANT FOOD!"

Luffy sat up and stared at her friend who smiled when he saw that the girl was awake. It took Luffy a second to figure out that it was Marco and when she did the girl glomped him. "MARCO~!" the girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around and man's neck.

Marco fell backwards and stared at the girl who wasn't planning on letting go of him and smiled. He looked up when he noticed the other man wake up and looked at him curiously before going back to the girl who was still half asleep. Marco shook Luffy's shoulder and sighed as the girl looked at him wanting to go back to bed.

"Who's he?" Marco asked gesturing towards Zoro who recognized Marco.

"He's Zoro, he's a bounty hunter that attacked me and we wound up getting lost together." Luffy said and Zoro flinched when he noticed Marco's glare. "But he's really nice."

"Okay but let's get you back to the ship, everyone's worried." Marco said and Luffy nodded before falling asleep. "And I guess I get to make those two jealous."

Marco easily picked up Luffy and put her on a carrying position on his back before turning towards the green haired man. Zoro looked at the man before looking away and giving the impression that he wasn't going to attack. Marco smiled and began to walk in the direction of the exit though he noticed that the bounty hunter was following.

"I got lost so I figured that you know the way out." the man said sheepishly and Marco nodded before continuing to walk.

* * *

Luffy never woke up as Marco exited to the forest and left Zoro to wonder around the city by himself. Marco smiled at the girl who was snoring slightly and wondered if she hadn't slept at all the night before since even if Luffy slept in, she would always be hyper around this time. Marco chuckled to himself as he thought about how the girl had handled the bounty hunter.

Marco walked up the ship and the crew gathered around him as he brought Luffy on board. "She fell asleep in the forest." Marco said not mentioning the part about Zoro and decided to give the man a break. Ace laughed as well did Thatch while the rest of the crew sweat dropped. That was so a Luffy thing to do.

"Well we should let her sleep." Haruta said as she led Marco to Luffy's room since none of the guys knew where it was.

* * *

"Why does Luffy keep looking out into the crowd?" Ace asked as he glanced at Luffy who was sitting on the railing of the ship and staring out at the sea of people in the town.

Oyaji had told her to stay on the ship since she had gotten lost the day before and she was only allowed out if someone went with her. Marco shrugged and went back to what he was doing while Thatch looked at the girl. Luffy never moved from her spot and the crew on the Moby Dick was wondering if something was wrong with her but when Luffy suddenly stood up and grabbed Marco, who was on the other side of the ship, they knew she was fine.

Marco dropped his book as Luffy grabbed his arm and dragged him along as she ran off the ship and into the crowd. Ace and Thatch watched them go before glancing at Oyaji who was staring in the same direction. The man sighed before continuing to drink his rum.

"She went with someone." He said and the crew sighed before going back to what they doing.

Luffy ran through the crowd as she dragged Marco along behind her and jumped up every now and then. Marco was barely able to keep his footing as the girl dragged her along and looked at Luffy's head. Her straw hat had flung back and was dangling by the string that the nurses had given her. The blonde sighed as he noticed who Luffy was running to while at the same time questioned why she was running towards him.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled ramming into the man and grabbing his arm as she rushed through the crowd of people.

Zoro went white eyed before getting out of his trance and looking at the girl that had grabbed him. He glanced at Marco who had the girl's arm wrapped around his before looking at where the girl had grabbed his arm. His eyes widened as he noticed that the arm twirled around his own like there was no bone.

Marco sighed as Luffy brought them to an empty field and let the two men go before turning around with a smile. "WE HERE!" the girl said happily and Zoro rammed his fist into her head.

"DON'T GO RANDOMLY GRABBING PEOPLE!" he shouted and Luffy laughed since the punch didn't affect her. "Why the hell did you grab me like that?"

"I wanted to continue what we started yesterday." Luffy said happily and Marco instantly snapped out of his faze and glared at Zoro, questioning what they had started.

"Then why did you bring him?" Zoro asked, jutting a finger at Marco who frowned.

"I wasn't allowed the leave the ship by myself." Luffy said twirling her fingers together.

"Fine." Zoro said walking to one side of the field and Luffy went to the other.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Marco asked looking at Luffy who smiled since she forgot that he was there.

"Zoro and I were fighting yesterday but we never finished so we are going to finish it." Luffy said laughing slightly and Marco sighed knowing her couldn't stop it.

"Fine but I get the right to kill him if he hurts you too much." Marco said walking out of the way of the two teens.

"Like he'll be able to." Luffy said as Zoro rushed her with all three swords ready.

Luffy dodged the swords and jumped over Zoro before turning around and using her wrists to block the sides of the swords. "Vista might want to fight him too." Marco said as he watched the two of them fight. Luffy ducked under Zoro's swords and landed a clean hit to his gut before she jumped back.

Marco watched in slight interest as the two of them continued to fight across the field. Luffy would dodge and attack while Zoro mainly attacked but the punches that Luffy dealt seemed to have little effect on him though the girl was attacking cleanly.

"Oi, you done messing around?" Zoro asked and Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see something." Luffy said before rushing forward with her arms behind her.

Zoro flinched at the sight and lost his guard so when Luffy's hands came forward he had not time to block. Zoro couldn't even prepare himself for the attack and took it with his guard down and received the full attack. Marco watched in slight interest as the sound of bones broke though the swordsman showed no sign of giving up and quickly rushed towards the girl.

* * *

"I said she can only leave with someone but Marco I expected her back in one piece." Oyaji said as he looked between his first commander and Luffy.

The small girl was covered in scratches and was bleeding and some were deeper than others. She was obviously fighting against someone with swords for they were sword wounds and the guy she was fighting with was standing next to her. The green haired man showed signs of the fight to for he was covered in bruises and showed signs of broken bones.

"Sorry boss. I couldn't exactly stop the fight." Marco said Luffy giggle slightly.

"Fine doc look at the two of them." Whitebeard said and Marco dragged Luffy towards the doctor while Zoro followed behind.

"You two really wanted to kill each other." The doctor said tending to Zoro's broken rib after treating Luffy.

"Well we were having a fight." Luffy said laughing even though it was hard in the bandages that covered her chest. "Besides it was fun."

"Sure it was." Marco said but he smiled remembering the smile that was present on Luffy's face during the whole fight.

"Marco why didn't you stop it?" Ace asked as he pointed to the bandages that covered Luffy's body and Thatch backed his friend up.

"Luffy was having her own fight and she told me not to interfere." Marco said as Luffy laughed at Zoro who was very painfully having his ribs put back in place.

"You still could have prevented her from getting injured a lot." Ace said and Marco waved it off before finding his book and continuing it.

* * *

AHAHAHAHA that was so much fun and I really think that Zoro should join the crew but I'm not sure. I picture Oyaji to act fatherly and even lecture Marco when Luffy comes home injured and he was in charge of taking care of her. Hope You liked^^


	12. Who Would You Choose?

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 12 Who Would You Choose?

"You sure Zoro?" Luffy asked the man who was standing on the port while Luffy was on the railing of the Moby Dick.

"Ah, I can't be a pirate but I don't plan on being a hunter anymore." Zoro said to the girl who was sad that her new friend was leaving. "I need to train some more since I got my ass handed to me by a little kid."

"Oi I'm not a little kid and I'm strong." Luffy said and Zoro smiled at the girl.

"I know you're strong but you are a kid." Zoro said since the girl was five years younger than him. "I'll be back though."

"Really!" Luffy asked excitedly and Zoro nodded.

"Yup. I'll be back to challenge you again and this time it won't be a draw." Zoro said and Luffy smiled.

"You're right, because I'm going to win." The black haired girl said and Zoro smirked.

"Don't get too confident." Zoro said and Luffy laughed. "You better remember that your first rival is me."

"I will, I won't fight any rival I get after this a second time until I challenge you again." Luffy promised and Zoro nodded before turning around and walking back into the crowd of people. "MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET LOST AND TAKE FOREVER TO FIND ME!"

* * *

"You really know how to get opponents." Thatch commented and Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah but I want to fight Zoro again too." Luffy said and the man raised an eyebrow at Luffy's words before the girl looked at him with a determined smile. "I'm going to get stronger so that I can beat him."

"Why do I get the feeling she didn't like the fact that the fight ended in a draw?" Marco asked himself and Ace laughed before looking at the smiling girl.

"Luffy's just the kind of person who doesn't like to lose." He said and Marco looked at him.

"Why are you acting as if you know her better than us?" Marco asked and Thatch looked at him and Ace shrugged.

"I'm the one closest to her age so I know what she thinks better." Ace said and the two pirates glared at him.

"Yeah but Luffy-chan is also a girl and you're a guy." Thatch said and Ace smirked at him.

"So you're saying that _you _know her better?" Ace asked and Thatch pulled out his swords.

"I'll slice you!" he threatened and Luffy's face lifted as she noticed the fight that began.

"Oi oi, don't start this again." Marco said before glancing at Luffy who really wanted to see the fight.

"Scared you're going to lose Pineapple?" Ace asked and a tick mark formed on Marco's head.

"Fine I'll teach you both a lesson." The man said and Luffy cheered on the fight that started.

* * *

"You three are too childish." Izou said looking at the three men that had gotten in trouble with Oyaji for the fight that they had started though Luffy was the one who had finished it.

Luffy got bored of watching and randomly jumped into the dust cloud and the three men couldn't fight the girl seriously and ended up getting their asses handed to them. Said girl was happily playing with a flower she had found on the island and was currently running her fingers through the silky yellow petals.

"What kind of flower is that Luffy?" Haruta asked sitting next to the girl and Izou left the three men and sat on the other side of the girl.

"It's called a Jonquil." Luffy said looking at the flowed that had six large petals that opened wide open and had a yellow bulb on the inside that was a slightly darker shade.

"I've never heard of a jonquil." Haruta said and Luffy smiled.

"In flower language it can me love me." Luffy said and the two looked at the girl wondering how she knew that.

"Where did you learn that?" Haruta asked and Luffy smiled at her.

"The girl who gave me the flower said so." Luffy said and the two pirates sighed figuring that that was the case. "The woman said I should give it to someone I really care about."

"You mean like a lover?" Haruta asked and Luffy nodded with a small smile before playing with the flower again.

"Who are you going to give it to?" Izou asked and Luffy looked at them and they could see the question mark pop over her head.

Ace, Marco and Thatch looked at the three pirates and all three of them wanted to hear Luffy's decision. Luffy looked at the flower in her hand and a smile grew on her face though they all fell when they heard the girl answer. "I have no clue." She said and Haruta sighed along with Izou.

"Why not give it to Thatch Marco or Ace?" she offered and the girl glanced at them and they quickly looked away so that they weren't caught eavesdropping.

"Hm…" Luffy said looking at the flower again.

"Do you like one more than the other?" Izou asked and Luffy looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know." Luffy said looking at the flower the cross dresser looked at Haruta who smiled at him.

"We'll give you a hand on figuring out who you should give it to than." Izou said and Luffy looked at them happily.

"Okay thanks!" Luffy said happily and the two other pirates shared an unspoken victory.

* * *

That was short and i'm sorry and I decided that Zoro wasn't going to join.

VOTING: Okay, I am going to start a voting poll on her so please tell me who you think you want Luffy to be with out of the three Ace, Thatch or Marco and you can tell me in PM or review

I hop you guys liked this chapter and yes the flower language thing should be correct for i looked it up and Jonquils are actually really pretty but they taste bitter. I hope you liked^^


	13. Let The Plan Commence

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 13 Let the Plan Commence

"Okay, let's see, first we should try and get Luffy to like one more than the other." Haruta said and Luffy looked at them and the nurses with her usual smile.

"Hm, but who would she be better off with?" Izou asked and the nurses all began to think.

"Marco is really serious and is most likely the one to lecture her when she does something wrong but comfort her when needed." Haruta said and Izou nodded.

"Ace is more like her and the two of them will probably get into trouble a lot. I picture them to be the kind that will stand next to each other no matter what." The cross dresser said and Haruta began to think.

"Thatch would probably spoil her a bit too much and his thoughts go off to being kinda perverted sometimes but something about him gives me a no feeling." One of the nurses said and they all agreed on it.

"Thatch seems more like an older brother for Luffy." Haruta said and Luffy looked back at them when she heard her name being said. "I get the same feeling from Marco as well."

"Okay then I guess it's settled." Izou said and he looked at Luffy who looked at him with a confused smile. "Luffy what do you think about Ace?"

"Ace is a lot of fun to be around." The girl said naively and Izou sighed before he began to think.

"What is the next island we are going to?" he asked and Haruta looked confused but still answered.

"A winter island, why?" the girl asked Izou smiled.

"Perfect, the plan will commence there." Izou said and Haruta grinned finally understanding what the man had been getting at.

"Winter Island?" Luffy asked and they looked at her. "Does that mean there'll be snow?"

The two pirates looked at the younger girl's excited face and nodded making her cheer. Luffy's smile grew wider and she began to climb the mast, wanting to find the next island as soon as possible. Izou looked at her and sighed but knew that Luffy's excitement for the snow would help them in the long run.

* * *

"ISLAND!"

Luffy's attention popped up and she glanced in the direction before her smile grew even bigger as she saw the white country in front of her. Ace and Marco watched as the girl happily ran up to the whale figure head of the ship and looked at the island sparkling. They sighed as they noticed that she still wasn't wearing a parka while practically everyone else was.

"Snow! Snow! It is so white and pretty~!" the girl chanted as she stared at the stuff and her eyes sparkled.

"Oi aren't you cold Luffy?" Ace asked as a heavy wind picked up.

The girl looked at him, not remembering that she was only wearing a vest and shorts. The girl suddenly grabbed her arms and shivered and complained about it being cold. Ace sighed and dropped the red parka that he had gotten from Haruta on the girl who quickly put it on. Luffy looked up at him and smiled a thank you.

"Why not put on some pants?" Ace suggested and the girl booed him.

"This is my porisu besides, you're wearing shorts." Luffy said and Ace sweat dropped.

"One, I think you mean policy and I'm made out of fire so I only need the coat." The man said gesturing towards his long black trench coat.

"Yeah policy and what the hell is a porisu?" Luffy asked and Ace began to laugh.

"You're the one who said it and you don't even know what it is." The man said and Luffy pouted again.

"Shut up!" Luffy said pushing the man a bit and Ace retaliated and pushed back.

* * *

"I want to go on an adventure." Luffy said and Ace and Marco looked at her while Thatch glanced up at the girl. "Ace come with me."

"Eh, but why do you want to go out on that island?" ace asked and Luffy pointed a finger at him.

"An inhabited island that is covered in snow and probably has monsters. Why wouldn't we go exploring on it?" The girl asked and Ace had to admit that she had a point. "Besides Oyaji said I could go with you."

"Fine, I'll go." Ace said standing up and Marco and Thatch watched as they left, both wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

"Oi Luffy slow down." Ace said as he trailed behind the smaller girl who was happily bounding through the snowy country.

Luffy turned to Ace and smiled at him and the man felt the heat rise in his cheeks and the smile that the girl had given him. Luffy turned back around and Ace noted that the girl was wearing sandals like she usually did. Ace sped up and tried to get right next to the black haired girl who wasn't slowing down.

"Oi Luffy, shouldn't you be wearing better shoes?" Ace asked and Luffy stopped and stared at her bare feet, her toes slightly red.

"But wearing sandals is my policy too." The girl said and Ace sighed before kneeling down and grabbing one of the girl's feet.

The small thing fit nicely in his hand and Ace smiled as he began to warm the foot a bit. Luffy smiled when she felt the heat and Ace glanced up at her as the girl put her hand on his shoulder. "Warm~!" Luffy said and Ace blushed at the girl's blissful face.

* * *

"We've been walking for quite some time." Ace said as he looked around at the white scenery.

"I think we might be lost." Luffy commented and Ace sighed.

"Let's try finding our way back." Ace said and Luffy turned to him.

"Ace is stupid." The girl said and Ace glared at her. "If we're lost then we can't find our way back."

"Well we can at least start walking and hope that it leads to a shore." The man said and Luffy hit her hand with her fist.

"That makes sense." The girl said and Ace turned to walk. "Ace...?"

"What's wrong?" the freckled faced man said turning to the girl at the sound of her voice.

"My feet hurt~!" Luffy complained and Ace looked down at them and noticed that the area around where the snow went up to on her legs were red.

Ace instantly picked up Luffy bridal style and stared at her feet which were starting to turn blue and purple. Blood was seeping from some of her toes and cringed at how painful it looked. Luffy gripped Ace's shoulders and watched as the man began to warm her feet. Ace looked at the girl and noticed the signs of pain that what he was doing brought the girl but he knew that he had no choice.

"Dammit Luffy why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ace asked and Luffy looked at him about to cry.

"It didn't hurt until just now." The girl said and Ace looked around, hoping form someplace to put the girl down where he could warm the girl's feet properly.

He found a rock that was high off the ground but low enough for him to stand and help the girl. Ace walked over to it and placed Luffy on the stone after sweeping off all of the snow. Luffy watched as Ace gripped both of her feet and began to feel the warmth in them.

The girl closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly as she felt the warmth run through her. Ace looked up at Luffy as her head made contact with his and began to panic as he realized that the girl had fallen had fallen asleep. He had stopped the snowfall a while ago, when he had first noticed Luffy was wearing sandals, but now he had another problem.

"Come on Luffy wake up!" Ace said as he shook the small girl who refused to open her brown eyes. "Luffy you can't fall asleep!"

* * *

Ah it is done... I have no clue what is going to happen next but this was fun to write. I hope you liked^^


	14. Well That Could Have Gone Better Maybe

One Piece: Just Completely Messed Up

Chapter 14 Well That Could Have Gone Better… Maybe…

Ace stared at Luffy who had fallen asleep against the wall of a cave he had stumbled upon. His own fire ability kept him fine without the black jacket that he had covered Luffy with. The black haired girl's feet were still cold but Ace had been able to get rid of any threat of losing her toes.

"Damn, I don't even know where the ship is either." The man mumbled to himself before moving Luffy to his lap after seeing her shiver. "You know how to make people worry don't you?"

The girl didn't respond but just continued to sleep as if all was good in the world. Ace sighed at her simpleness and hugged her tighter before noticing that the girl had snuggled closer to him.

"What am I, your space heater?" Ace asked her before realizing, "Wait, I am."

"Ace…"

Ace looked down at the girl who watched him with half asleep tired eyes. The man noticed that she wasn't fully awake and smiled at the girl who turned to face him better.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and Luffy placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's cold." The girl said and Ace held her a bit tighter.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll get out of here soon."

* * *

"Those two have been gone for a while." Marco said looking at the forest that still did not show the two Ds.

"They probably got lost." Thatch said and Marco hit him for thinking about it.

"That wouldn't be good since the island is currently in the middle of a blizzard." Izou said watching the storm that didn't touch the ship.

"Do you all have to think negative about everything?" Marco asked and they shrugged.

"They'll be fine." Oyaji and Marco sighed.

"Ace should be because he's made out of fire and everything but Luffy went out in shorts, a vest and sandals." Marco said and the ship went dead silent.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVER HE A COAT OR AT LEAST PROPER SHOES!" Haruta asked him and Marco sweat dropped.

"She said it was against her policy and jumped off the ship with Ace." He said and they sighed knowing Luffy was probably regretting what she had done.

"Marco, go and find them." Oyaji said and Marco sighed.

"I hate the snow…" the man complained before jumping over the side and flying over the forest, the snow evaporating around him.

* * *

"I just remembered something." Ace said and Luffy drearily looked up at him. "I can stop the blizzard."

"How?" Luffy asked and Ace stood up.

"Watch." He said as he went to the mouth of the cave and stared at the clouds that could be barely seen from the snow. "HIKEN!"

Ace shot a pillar of fire straight up into the clouds and Luffy crawled to the mouth to see what was going the happen. She stared in amazement as the snow began to stop and the clouds separated. Soon the two of them were staring up at a clear blue sky and saw the sun shine down to them.

"Sugoi…" Luffy said and Ace smiled at her before noticing Marco who flew down in front of them and transformed back.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"I forgot I could okay." Ace responded and Marco sighed before looking at Luffy who was staring at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"What?" he asked and a smile formed on Luffy's face.

"Cool fire bird transformation." The girl said and Ace laughed while Marco sighed.

"It's called a phoenix and what happened to her?"

"I think it's called frostbite but I got rid of most of it." Ace said and Marco knelt down and examined the girl's feet.

"Well you did good at getting rid of it." he said before picking up Luffy and beginning to walk towards the direction of the ship. "But I still doubt you're getting out of a lecture from Oyaji.

"EH!" Ace said as Luffy fell asleep again. "And why are you caring her!"

"Because I'm responsible enough to." Marco said and Ace flinched before staring at Marco with hatred.

"Going to kill you…" he mumbled and Marco smirked.

"Unless Oyaji doesn't kill you first." He said and Ace flinched knowing that that was a possibility.

* * *

"God I'm tired…" Ace said putting his face against the cold table in the dining hall.

"Oyaji sure chewed you out." Thatch said laughing slightly as he looked at his friend who sent death glares at the man. "So how's Luffy-chan?"

"The nurses said that she would be fine," Marco said beginning to eat his food. "Ace actually got something right when he helped her feet."

"You make it sound like everything I do is wrong." Ace said and Marco simply stayed silent.

"The atmosphere just got heavy." Thatch said sweat dropping slightly. "Hm, ah Luffy!"

The two other pirates looked up as the girl they had just been talking about happily walked into the room. The girl noticed them and happily bounded over before sitting next to Ace. The others smiled at her and Thatch went to get her some food.

"You sure you should be walking around?" Marco asked and Luffy laughed.

"Don't worry, it takes more than this to keep me down." The girl said happily and Ace sighed.

"But you shouldn't walk around too much." Thatch said putting the plate of food in front of the girl.

"I'm all good." The girl said happily eating it and the three sighed knowing that if Luffy were ever to get seriously hurt they would probably have to strap her to a bed to get her to stay down.

"Oi, Thatch Marco, Ace!"

The four pirates looked at Izou who handed them a piece of paper that had writing on it. The man waited for them to finish reading it before he glanced at Luffy who was also trying to read it.

"So we have another challenge?" Marco asked.

"Yeah the only problem is that it's the allies of one of Ace's friends." Izou said and Ace perked up before glancing at the name again.

"Luffy?" Ace asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" the girl asked and the other two sighed knowing what was coming.

"Have you ever heard of a merman?"

* * *

WOO~! I got a tablet for Christmas so my fanfics are going to be late. I hope you all enjoyed this because I had fun writing it^^


	15. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. This story,One Piece: Completely Messed Up, will not be rewritten. I don't really know where the plot was going with this and it was kinda random. So this one will be deleted.

However other stories will be rewritten and posted on my new account. My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
